


Евангелие от Михаила

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Михаил укрывает их крыльями.





	Евангелие от Михаила

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Евангелие от Михаила  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 860 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), архангел Михаил ([Доминион](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/784289/))  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Михаил укрывает их крыльями.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Пре-канон. Кроссовер с сериалом [Доминион](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/784289/). Может считаться продолжением текстов низкого лвл-а ["Дитя человеческое"](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213294209.htm?oam#more7) и ["Цвет крови"](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213329080.htm?oam#more5). Wing-porn

Отец есть любовь, знает Михаил. И знание это составляет основу всей его сущности, его бытия, подобно краеугольному камню, на коем зиждется любое строение. Отец любит Свое творение во всем его многообразии, и эта любовь безгранична, жертвенна и сурова. И даже гнев Его суть любовь, ибо, карая одних, Он, как заботливый пастырь, преподает урок остальным. Его любовь пронизывает все сущее, наполняя Его присутствием, и, когда она однажды исчезает, Михаил чувствует себя так, словно внутри у него лопнула струна и один конец располосовал его изнутри в сплошную кровоточащую рану.

Небесное воинство мечется по опустевшим небесам, подобно чайкам, оглашающим все вокруг своими горестными криками. Внизу, в том темном месте, куда низверг его Михаил, раскатами грома хохочет Денница. Гавриил смотрит внутрь себя, и в глазах у него безумие. Творение простирается у них под ногами, и Михаил слышит шелест тысяч молитв, обращенных к небесам, где больше никто не внимает. Он прислушивается, охваченный неуверенностью, ибо Воля, что направляла его, наполняла все его существо, ушла, и Михаилу кажется, что теперь он состоит из пустоты и нервного шороха перьев.

Мольбы заполоняют его сознание, миллионы судеб вспыхивают у него перед глазами и гаснут, голоса гудят, и на миг ему кажется, что этот поток накроет его с головой и растворит в себе, оставив от него только мечи и да горстку перьев. А потом он узнает один голос.

_Ты никогда не отвечаешь…_

Михаил вцепляется в него, как слепец в руку поводыря, и выныривает на поверхность.

Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова сидит на краю чаши с водой в пустом тихом храме. Огоньки свечей пляшут, отражаясь в его глазах цвета осиротевшего неба.

_Может быть, ты не слушаешь…_

— Я слушаю, — говорит Михаил, выходя из колеблющихся по углам теней. — Я слышу.

Сын Саулов поднимает голову. Он замыслил дурное, повернул меч свой против отца и жаждет престола Саулова и его царства. Но внутри у Михаила, там, где раньше путеводной звездой сияла воля Его — неумолимая и непреклонная, — пусто. Он сосуд, но нести ему больше нечего, только себя.

Михаил идет по пустому проходу. Клинки привычной тяжестью лежат на бедрах, полы плаща шелестят о скамьи.

— Я слышу, — повторяет он, остановившись подле Джонатана, и тот поднимает голову — почти запрокидывает ее, ибо Михаил стоит совсем рядом. У него упрямый взгляд, покрасневшие искусанные губы и ямочка на подбородке, к которой хочется прикоснуться.

Михаил так и делает. Указательный палец ложится под челюсть, подушечка большого накрывает ямку. У сына Саулова гладкая кожа и светлые от изумления глаза. Михаил почти готов простить Ему уход, за один этот прозрачный взгляд Джека Бенджамина.

В те времена, когда Творение было юно и они с братьями бывали на земле чаще, Михаил часто делил ложе с детьми Его. Но сейчас, понимает он, они будут делить не ложе. Он бросает плащ и хламиду на ступени у алтаря. Он укладывает на них Джонатана из колена Бенджаминова, баюкая его в руках и крыльях.

Кожа у сына Саулова не везде гладкая, и Михаил читает ладонями его шрамы. Он знает их все — клинок, пуля, случайный гвоздь в саду, неудачное знакомство с двухколесным велосипедом. Но сейчас он впитывает собой не знание — боль и память.

Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова искушен в играх на ложе, но Михаил срывает все его маски, все покровы, оставляет нагим и дрожащим от жажды, которую только он и способен утолить. Михаил накрывает его собой, обжигает тяжестью большого тела. Налитые желанием чресла гудят, и сын Саулов выгибается под ним, ища наслаждения и ласки, льнет удом, уже истекающим прозрачной влагой, и призывно раскидывает бедра.

Он узок там, не влажен, как была бы женщина, но горячей влаги, размазанной по их животам, хватает, и Михаил терпелив, пусть даже Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова стонет так, что не устоял бы и камень. И он выгибается, смотрит своими невозможными глазами так, что Михаилу хочется его наказать, и он наказывает, сжимая зубы в мягком местечке меж плечом и шеей. По распластанному под ним телу пробегает дрожь, Джек тяжело и жарко дышит ему на ухо.

Михаил нетороплив, когда погружает в него свое естество, и вот сейчас сына Саулова приходится держать под затылок и за бедро — Михаил не желает повредить клинком столь прекрасные ножны. Джонатан просит о большем так жарко и жалобно, что Михаилу хочется смеяться — впервые с того мгновения, когда он с братьями ощутил Его уход, — и он смеется, покрывая поцелуями уста и плечи и продвигая чресла так медленно, как хочет сам.

Сын Саулов обхватывает его ногами, подается навстречу каждому движению и не сводит с него своих удивительных глаз. Михаил прижимает его к себе так тесно, что чувствует грудью, ловит губами каждый его выдох и вдох. Но Джонатану мало: он стискивает плечи Михаила, тянет еще ближе к себе, и, когда задевает рукой основание крыла, наслаждение молнией прошивает его тело. Уд крепнет у сына Саулова внутри, и крылья трепещут, распрямляясь помимо Михаиловой воли. Джонатан замечает и проводит по основанию крыла вновь, сверху вниз, мягко нажимая на темные перья.

Ох. _О-ох._

Черед Саулова сына смеяться.

Михаил ему этого не спускает. Он подхватывает Джека под бедра и легко садится, опуская его на себя, чувствуя, как уд проскальзывает еще чуть глубже. Джонатан вскрикивает, сжимается — вокруг него, на нем, — и Михаил чувствует на животе и груди горячее семя. Видит, как что-то тает и плавится в светлых глазах Саулова сына, и внутри у него самого тоже что-то плавится.

Михаил укрывает их крыльями и отпускает себя.

Это воистину превыше любви женской.  



End file.
